theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hondo Ohnaka
Hondo Ohnaka was a Weequay pirate and leader of the Ohnaka Gang. He has appeared in two Ambush Games so far, Hunting the Hunters and Haters of the Jedi. He was potrayed by Ivar-Jedi in Hunting the Huntersand he reprised his role in The Tale of Omega. Hunting the Hunters Hondo was hired by Spudlo Tateroff to go on a very important mission. If him, Spudlo, and the ten other hired hunters were to complete this mission, they would be payed thousands of credits each. But there was a group of scum that wanted to kill all of the loyal hunters and take the money for themselves. Spudlo then made the group vote for who they wanted to be killed each day until all of the scum were dead. One of the days he asked to go aboard Makk Ang's ship the ''Alaina May ''in order to investigate why she had been late to the initial meeting of the bounty hunters. Although he came aboard and looked and the computer, discovering that it did indeed show she had been at Onderon, Makk pointed out that even if the data backed up her story, it could have been altered. This removed any value of the trip, but it did take the game's action out of the main bar room that the rest of the game took place in. After seven painful days of death and murder, the loyalists had eliminated all of the scum. Hondo was among the six hunters that survived the bloodbath. He then completed Spudlo's mission, earning thousands of credits and never had to work again. That is... until Omega started... Haters of the Jedi (Series) Hondo had some minor appearances in the first two Haters of the Jedi games. He appeared at the start of both games as a playable character but no one choose him. Het appeared in a newspaper in both conclusion. During the first game he was interviewed about the death of Aurra Sing and in the second game the newspaper said Hondo and his pirates plundered Cad Bane's private hat storage, showing Hondo wearing Cad Bane's hat on the picture. Haters of the Jedi 3 Hondo will appear as a non-playable characer in the third Haters of the Jedi game. He can be seen on this preview for the game. He's still wearing Cad Bane's hat. His role in the game is not yet revealed but it will be larger than his appearances in the last two games. Haters of the Jedi 4 Hondo joined Pindus and his allies after Boba Fett betrayed him by ordering his group to shoot Pindus while he was holding Hondo hostage. He became good friends with Pindus, Nuvo Vindi, PZ-15 and Hasko Ters. And the five had all been planning to overthrow the Emperor from the start of his rule. Which makes him one of the five original members of this rebel group. The Tale of Omega Returning to the Jedi Temple to once again be led under Spudlo's leadership, Hondo was eager to find out his reward! But then fate hit again and it was revealed the group was infiltrated by Scum. At first, Hondo (Ivar again) didn't do much and was just Hondo. He waited until the accusations begun and he would eventually choose wich was the best one. When accusation did arise he suspected Voolvif Monn (Namialus) greatly, and it grow and grow until the moment he was more then a hundred percent certain that this Wolfman Jedi was a hardcore Scum. He gained the alliagence of Embo, but the Scum were too strong and backed Voolvif up. Hondo wasn't able to defend himself (Most due very emotianel personal reasons from player Ivar that you people don't have to know) and he got the majority of the vote. Hondo Ohnaka was gone. Still, Ivar hopes to win the Best Role Play Award again with his re-appearance of Hondo. Award During the first ever Ambush Games Awards Ivar-Jedi won the "Best Role Play Award" playing as Hondo in Hunting The Hunters. He will reprise his role in The Tale of Omega Category:Characters Category:Playable character Category:Hunting the Hunters Category:Haters of the jedi Category:The Tale of Omega Category:Bounty Hunter